


Expecto Patronum

by the23rdspectacledone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, I ain't that good with fluff, M/M, Mycroft is a jackal, Potterlock, Teenlock, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the23rdspectacledone/pseuds/the23rdspectacledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg try to conjure a patronus. They get more happy memories in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE DID A RUSSIAN [TRANSLATION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1022275). (All credit goes to the wonderful [Fox_Thom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom) :D )

“I honestly don’t know how to do this, Myc.”

Mycroft let out a quiet sigh, a fond smile on the Slytherin boy’s face as he looked up at the Gryffindor.

“You can do it, Gregory,” he smiled as he fiddled with his wand, “I know you can.”

“We’ve been at this for _hours_ ,” whined the brunette, “And all we’ve managed to do is get a silver wisp out of our wand!”

Greg _did_ have a point, Mycroft thought; they’ve been trying to conjure up a _patronus_ ever since Mycroft read about them during the holidays, and as soon as he got back from the Holmes Manor to Hogwarts, he immediately told Greg all about them.

The mention of what the patronus would look like immediately caught Greg’s attention, rather curious as to what his and Mycroft’s patronuses would be.

The auburn-haired teen looked up at Greg from where he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. “Were you thinking about happy memories?” he asked.

“Apparently not happy enough,” Greg grumbled as he walked over to Mycroft, sitting down beside him. “What about you?” he asked the other boy, “What happy memory were you thinkin’ about?”

“The day Sherlock was born.”

When Mycroft didn’t hear anything from his best friend, he looked at him, his brows furrowing at the smirk on his lips.

“What?”

“Well, aren’t you a sap!” the boy sniggered, “Though, I really didn’t think that you’d be _happy_ about the birth of that little hell spawn.”

A soft chuckle escaped Mycroft’s lips. “Yes. Well,” he sighed, “I was young. And who would have ever thought that that adorable little baby that clutched at my finger the very first time I held him would become such an insufferable git?” he smiled.

Greg looked at Mycroft, his smirk replaced by a warm smile. “I like it when you’re like this,” he said simply, making Mycroft look at him again.

“Like what?”

“Like a sentimental being. It’s nice to see it once in a while.”

Mycroft blushed at his best friend’s words, unable to think of anything to say, which was rather rare for the elder Holmes brother. Greg often cherished those rare moments, especially when he was the cause for Mycroft’s speechlessness.

“What was your happy memory?” Mycroft quickly changed the subject.

The older teen considered Mycroft for a while, just looking at him. A minute or two passed like that, both of them just looking at each other, a blush still present on Mycroft’s cheeks.

Just when Mycroft was about to say something–

“I thought about when I first met you.”

That. That definitely made Mycroft pause, made his cheeks pinker than ever. Whereas Mycroft was thinking about one of the most significant events in his life, Greg’s happy memory was meeting _him_. Again, Mycroft was rendered speechless.

The two teenagers just stayed silent for a few moments, the Slytherin boy turning his head away from the Gryffindor to hide his idiotic grin.

“Well,” Mycroft cleared his throat and stood up. “I…I think we ought to try conjuring a patronus one more time before we go, yes…?”

Greg nodded and stood up as well, before turning to Mycroft with a broad grin. “Yeah, but…” he hesitated, “You wouldn’t mind if I get one more happy memory, would you?”

The younger teen looked at Greg questioningly but nodded all the same, wondering what the Gryffindor boy meant. And just when he was about to ask–

Soft lips pressed against Mycroft’s own, his eyes widening and his heart hammering at the feeling. Greg’s fingers were curled around his wrist, pulling him a bit closer.

When Mycroft still didn’t kiss back, the older teen pulled away, his cheeks suddenly high with colour. “I-I’m sorry…bit cheap of me to do tha–”

Suddenly, Mycroft’s hand was cradling the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as he crushed their lips together. A quiet moan was Greg’s reward when he wrapped his arms around the auburn-haired teen’s narrow waist, pressing their bodies together.

They broke apart with ragged breaths and flushed faces, both of them smiling stupidly at the other.

“Well I don’t know about you,” Greg chuckled breathlessly, “But I think I’ve just got an extremely happy memory to make me conjure the _best_ bloody patronus the world has ever seen.”

“It…it would seem so,” Mycroft mumbled softly, his thumb idly stroking the hairs on Greg’s nape. He paused a moment, before a sheepish smile took over his features. “I cannot help but state the obvious,” he said slowly, “But I think I am rather besotted with you right now.”

And just when Mycroft thought Greg’s smile couldn’t get any more adorable, it did. It was absolutely stunning.

“You soppy git,” the Gryiffindor boy grinned, “And if I wasn’t obvious enough, I’m rather taken with you as well.”

The smiles on both of the boys could easily light up the whole of the Transfiguration Courtyard –hell, it could light up the whole of Hogwarts. And, as if in silent agreement, they both took out their wands and pointed it at the sky.

“ _Expecto patronum!_ ” they said at the same time, their eyes widening at the silvery figures that darted from the tip of their wands: a silver fox and a white jackal.

The two boys turned to each other again, grinning broadly at the other, before leaning in and locking lips again. Their patronuses circled above their heads, faintly illuminating the sky above.

 


End file.
